1. Field of the Invention
The present invention describes methods for increasing the viscosity of a ketone containing composition.
2. Description of the Art Practices
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,089 issued Jan. 6, 1976 to Karl et al that acid solutions containing homopolymers of 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropanesulfonic acid and its salts may be used to thicken aqueous solutions. Such compositions were described as being useful in the controlled release of viscous acidic liquids, such as retarding the action of acids on limestone during acidizing of oil wells.
It was later discovered by Lundmark et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,422 issued Dec. 27, 1977 that homopolymers of 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropanesulfonic acid salts could be used to impart lubricity to kerationous substrates such as skin or hair or upon mucous membranes to impart a lubricated feel. Such compositions were stated to have utility in diverse personal care products such as hand and body creams, soap bars, suntan lotion, preelectric shave skin conditioners aftershave lotions, lip balms, cold creams, bubble baths, cleansing and lotion pads, douches and vaginal lubricants. Similar products are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,422 issued Dec. 27, 1977 to Lundmark et al comprising as an additional ingredient a monohydric alcohol. Such compositions were desirable where it was necessary to thicken an alcohol containing product to obtain the proper viscosity for the desired use.
It is now been found that if a ketone is desolved in a miscible solvent which is compatible with a homopolymer of a salt of 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropanesulfonic acid that the ketone will be retained in the solution and will have its viscosity raised substantially. This is particularly important in that for certain applications, particularly in nail polish removers, the ketones tend to be of very low viscosity and volatility and are therefore of limited utility.
It will be observed when working with ordinary nail polish removers that the runny product first has a potential to spill upon clothing or furniture thus damaging the finish of both. Also, the solvating effect of the ketone when removing nail polish allows any completely uncured lacquer in the nail polish to become solubilized. Hence, unless the lacquer is effectively and cleanly removed, it may also drip onto carpeting and the like causing permanent stains.
Therefore, there exists a need to prepare a thickened ketone containing composition. During the course of making the present invention, the author has discovered that additional ketones other than the most likely solvents for nail polish remover compositions have their viscosity raised substantially when included in a solution in which the ketone is miscible with the polymer of the present invention.
Throughout the specification and claims, percentages and ratios are by weight and temperatures are given in degrees Celsius unless otherwise indicated. While not being limiting, the term low viscosity ketone refers to any ketone which is liquid at room temperature, is treated by solvent or other action to become liquid at room temperature. Other action may include heating.